Freaks That We Are
by AllytheThird
Summary: Max is having a bit of a tough time understatement . Fang is avoiding her, there are new things that fight better than flyboys, Nudge is going through puberty etc. etc. FAX begins in Chapter seven, I update OFTEN! Please REad...:
1. Home Sweet Ground

A/N Sorry about the last chapter, I uploaded the same thing twice. Please, at least one review, it's my first story and I need encouragement.

Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum ride. Wish I did though.

Chapter 1:

Max's POV:

If you asked me how many times in my life I have woken up after five am in the freaking morning, I might reply once. Maybe twice. And since today was one of those times I did not appreciate a whining Nudge planting her miserable butt next to me and spouting her usual complaint.

'Max.'

I kept my eyes closed. And as we all know that me getting a good night's sleep was exceedingly rare, I ignored her.

'Earth to Max.' Nudge was wriggling around.

'What?" I mumbled. 'Go bother Fang'.

'I'm really hungry and your sleeping, and since when do _you_ sleep in anyway' Nudge's voice took on a nasty tone. Lately, Nudge had been whining more and ever since she turned twelve (yes, my 'baby' was growing up) she was becoming more and more difficult. And seriously, 'I'm Hungry'. That was all she could ever be bothered to say to me. Talk about annoying. And yes, I know I'm coming across as more than a tad touchy to you guys up the back, but if you were me (and be thankful you're not) that's how you would feel as well.

Total trotted over like the pooch that he is and leaned over my boots to lick my face. What, you didn't think we slept with them on did you? He sniffed a little then sighed. I prepared myself. 'Max, get up!'

'Yes Mum!' I mumbled sarcastically. I impatiently turned over. A bit more of this and I would be fully awake. Angel sent a grin into my head and I mentally glared at her. 'Angel' I said pointedly.

'Yes?' I can understand why China wanted us as weapons. With those eyes, she could get the enemy to wrap up their country and give it to Itex on a silver plate. Grumbling under my breath I dragged myself off home sweet ground and stalked off towards the fire. And no, I was not going to cook.

Max

_Oh Hi Jeb, Guess saving the world wasn't enough for you then._

_**It would be Max, except you didn't.**_

_What do you mean? _I was vaguely aware of someone waving his or her hand in front of my face, but ignored it.

The new director of Itex is a child. A very intelligent child. She is young and will therefore know how you think.

_You know what Jeb, noone knows how I think._

_**Max doesn't be difficult.**_

Oh 'cause telling me that will help!

_**Max, listen to me! You are in great danger. The new director doesn't just want to kill half the population but all of it except the members of Itex. She wants to rebuild the world. **_

_Like hell she does._

_**Yes Max. And before you ask why I am telling you this, it is to warn you. Because you are first to go.**_

And then my brain exploded.


	2. Sappy Movies

Hey guys. I am trying to update everyday. Somedays it might not work but I do try. Good work on the review, thanks so much. I really needed that encouragement. I'll try to reply.

Laura.S-x: Hey- Thanks for the compliment. Nudge was a little Mardy but she was pissed off at her, erm, monthly visit lets say, but she does get better. Max was just annoyed at being woken up but she will be more motherly as she wakes up. I am an Angel fan, no way would she betray Max. Of course there will be FAX. A story is not a story without fax. But i will take it slowly. Suspense is cool : ) Lots of fights. And making up. And confrontations. About the updating, see above.

mac: your name is so similar to MAX. Sorry i relate everything to maximum ride. lol. I will update soon. Again, see above.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Max Ride

JP: NO

Me: YES

JP: NO

Me: YES

(goes on for six days)

Me: NO

JP: YES

ME: YAYYY

JP: NO!

ME: HMPH!!

I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Max's POV

Ha. Understatement much? Brain flew into a billion little bloody pieces is more like it. It was way worse than any other brain attack before, I wasn't just wishing for death. Every single cell in my body ached for it. My hands clutched the side of my head so hard I could practically feel them go white. It seemed like only yesterday I had my last attack. In had really been months, and never would be too soon for another one. Stupid diabolical inventions. However, in an interesting new development, instead of lightening fast images, instead scenes cycled through my brain. You know how, at Itex, we saw all that stuff and I said it was uber-horrible. Well, don't ask me how, but the stuff I was seeing _in my head_ was somehow worse than that.

_**Do you see how bad it is now? **_

_Yes Dad, I see how bad it is. _I thought snidely.

_**It is necessary that you use all of your information to build a picture. A picture that will help you save the world.**_

Oh, cue the dramatic curtain fall. Hooray for him, I'd been on my way to 'saving the world' most of my miserable mutant life. So what made him think a couple of nightmarish scenes would help me.

Opening my eyes cautiously, I tried to sit up. And met Fang's eyes. I don't know why, but since Antarctica, he'd been avoiding me. Huh. Might have something to with the kiss. Or kisses. I deliberately held his gaze, then looked away, a little mad. Nudge came over to sit next to me. I know she's been a bit standoffish lately but she's a good kid. I could read the concern in her eyes. The rest of the kids watched me carefully, giving me their latest version of the are-you-sure-you-shouldn't-be-in-a-straitjacket look. I mean, I couldn't blame them. I'm the chick up the back with wings, a voice in her head and freaking brain attacks. Who was I kidding?

'It's okay guys, just the usual. Just hurt a bit more' Nothing like good reassuring leader-ness. Rule Number 1: Always sound confident. They pretty much looked convinced except Fang who gave me his standard, you're not fooling me look. He knew me better than I knew myself, as if I could ever fool him. And for you guys over there screaming "Young Love" it was just in a best friend way. Just.

'Okay, we're heading north, do a bit of sight-seeing' And check out Itex in Eastern Europe. Rule Number 2: Always, and I mean Always, have a plan. The kids thought we'd saved the world, but apparently not. But I'd rather let them live out their happy little dreams until we got more information from the _Voice in my Head._ Fang and me definitely had to talk.

But this was me, so it could never be that easy. Right? Yep. So instead of us taking off into the clouds like at the end of sappy movies, a thirty-year old man sauntered into our bird kid camp. And that was when our troubles started.


	3. Pimple Face

Hey Guys-Thanks for the reviews. I'm asking for more this time. At least three please. You guys have been so nice with all the compliments, but can you please constructively criticise, cause a story can always be better and I started this one three days ago. I'm not doing very well though, making it up as I go along.

Anyway, try reading the letter by lauren.S-x its really good. Just so you know. So I'm trying to update everyday but it won't be good quality. Love you guys xx

DISCLAIMER: What I would do if I had a million dollars? Buy Maximum Ride. For you guys who were sick the day brains were handed out, that means I don't own it. Cause I wouldn't waste a million bucks on something already owned.

**If there are spelling or grammar mistakes in here or stuff you think I should fix, please review and tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I had a temporary flashback to when I was ten, Jeb teaching me to fight. So many times, he made me repeat after him to never underestimate an opponent. I don't think that was a problem here. The pimpled freak that walked into our muddy clearing was short, overweight, had fillings and his nose was crooked. I smirked and glanced at Fang. We would make short work of him.

But just as this thought made its way through my science enhanced brain, there was a gigantic splintering noise, the man fake saluted and he launched himself at me with a spinning roundhouse.

I was taken off guard, but I am one super-fast freak so I caught his ankle and used it to flip myself over his hip. I rolled and clapped a hand over his ear with all my strength. He hardly winced and pushed on with murder in his eyes. Now I don't know about you but I see something wrong with this picture. A thirty-something _human_ is fighting me and winning. I don't want to sound up myself but I was engineered to beat any human to a pulp, and here he was hardly breaking a sweat.

I sprang forward, my fingers hooked against his eyes but he whirled away. We were practically dancing, flipping in and out of range. I managed to jump and land a slamming side kick followed by a snap kick into his kidneys. He doubled over and I took my chance, giving him a kick at the base of his neck that would leave him out cold for a few hours. Ha. I took a human moment to gloat and turned to face the stunned faces of the flock.

It was a couple of seconds before they could speak, but when they did, it was Iggy who voiced their thoughts. 'What was _that_?' Couldn't have said it better. What _was _that? I bent down and took his pulse carefully. 'Out for the count' I noted with satisfaction.

I pulled up his eyelid to look at his pupils and noticed something with a start. In his irises dozens of small numbers were swimming about among graphs and random other mathematical gibberish I will never understand. In his actual pupil, a pulse was showing, strange as that sounds. And as we watched, it gradually slowed to a flatline and a whine was heard. Hesitantly, I reached for his wrist, and sure enough, he was dead.

Now, maybe I was a paranoid numbskull, but I wasn't about to fall for pimple-face playing dead, and I backed away, issuing orders. Either he was faking or he was a bomb. That's the sort of stuff you start to expect in my life. Much as Gazzy or Iggy would want to see the free fireworks, there are times when a leader's gotta do what a leader's gotta do.

'Iggy, take Angel and Gazzy, Up and Away, Nine O'clock. Nudge, I'm giving you a minute, can you see what you can get from his clothes and stuff? Fang, over here, we need to pack our stuff.' You might not know this about me, but I'm not exactly polite and gracious and when I need someone to do something, I just order them to do it. We had about a minute before there was a chance of more pimple-faces showing up and I wanted to be far away. Speaking of which.

I leaned over, and checked his back. Pimple face had no wings. How funny. But then, I could see their logic. And I say their because we didn't know who they were. If one of them was that hard to defeat, all they needed was ten and the flock was dead. We couldn't fly forever. As soon as we touched the ground, these things would be on us. And who knew? It would only be a matter of time before they grafted wings onto them.

'No wings'. The voice came from so close I could feel warm breath on my neck. I almost died of shock and if there was a ceiling there would be a really big bill to repair it. Turning around slowly to compose myself, I met the eyes of Fang. _Take a deep breath Max._ My pep talk wasn't working. 'You do know that it isn't illegal for your feet to touch the ground?' No response. Figures. If he had replied I would've been amazed. Mr. Impassive Face wasn't good with surprises.


	4. The Maximum The Ultimate

Hey guys. Ally the Third here. Sorry for not updating for so long but school has been, like, smothering me. I will try and catch up tonight and update a couple of chapters, I have them all planned out so they will 90 be up tonight, unless, like, the house burns down. So all cool there.

Just a whole randomness thing, what is with people putting AN in their chapters. I mean, when you read Maximum Ride, after a funny bit you don't see, like, JAMES PATTERSON NOTE: LOL I AM LAUGHING SO HARD. Or when they kissed, like, JPN: AWW SO SWEET. So I just don't get it No offence, but it sorta spoils the mood

**LAUREN:** I'm just gonna call you Lauren now cause its too confusing to remember the order of the dots and dashes. Sorry, thats how my brain works. YES I DID MEAN YOU. I didn't have time to review(see above for excuses) but I'm telling you here it was really good. The story line was interesting, i've never seen that sort of idea developed like that before. A bit more sarcasm for Max would've been good but she's older so thats okay cause she might've changed. Maybe a bit more speech between the characters, but like I said before, it was really good.

And about the confusingness, it was meant to be. Like I said, suspense is cool and like the amazing and awesome Maximum Ride, may she live forever (the chronicles of narnia is cool) the story will unravel s-l-o-w-l-y.

Moving on (I'm still talking to Lauren, cause she had a really long review. )

Reply to bad stuff:

I'm trying to make them longer but if they're any longer than this they will end up uber-boring and there will be no suspense and it won't be fun to right. And evil-cliffie's are awesome. I'm a sucker for suspense. (Is that how you say it) XD I've tried to fix the layout here. If you think it could improve, review and tell me how please.

REply to good stuff:

THANKYOU. I 3 constructive critcism!

**THANKYOU TO ALL YOU OTHER REVIEWERS, LOVE YOU ALL! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (POINTS ABOVE) YOU GET LONG REPLIES -COUGH-REVIEW-COUGH- YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, LIKE MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP GOING FOR ONCE. VIRTUAL HUGS TO YOU ALL (I FEEL LIKE A ROCKSTAR THANKING PEOPLE SO I AM GOING TO STOP.).**

**OH AND BTW, IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO FIX IT SO THE 'NEXT CHAPTER' LINK APPEARS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AS WELL AS THE TOP COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. BECAUSE ON MY COMPUTER WHEN I LIVE PREVIEW MY STORY IT ONLY APPEARS AT THE TOP AND I HAVE TO SCROLL BACK UP TO GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**XXX**

* * *

Chapter 4:

He just stared me down, unflinching. He was the only one immune to my death glares. His eyes were impassive, I dunno where he learnt that whole shut down emotional sensors thing but he was getting good. But then again I _am_ Maximum Ride.

The Maximum. The Ultimate. That's what I was made to be.

And I do _not _back down.

'We gotta leave' I stated.

'Well done, Genius'. Okay now he was starting to piss me off. Just because a couple of human girls happened to pump up his ego he thinks he's allowed to be in charge. I'm the one calling the shots around here and that's not gonna change.

'That's Miss Genius to you.' Tossing my ponytail, I spun on my heel and marched away. I know what you're thinking, total blonde moment. And I just used the word total, just confirmed your fears, yeah?

Well let me tell you something. Something that you guys with the luxury of shampoo and hot water may not know about. Flicking your hair does _not _work if it happens to be one giant mat of muddy tangle and twigs. So all I managed to do was wallop myself with my pathetic excuse for a ponytail.

Mr. Tall Dark and Silent snickered. Grinding my teeth (and I know he heard because he just chuckled harder) I turned back again. This whole one step forward two steps back thing really was the craze these days. We weren't getting anywhere. And I don't mean in our relationship, for all you Oprah wannabes. I mean in our life.

I rested all my weight on my left foot and planted my grubby hand on my hip while fixing Fang with my most demeaning look. It was the one I used when I talked to Dr. ter Borcht. Good thing Angel couldn't read eyes as well as minds or she would know a lot of swear words by now. Being Fang, he didn't react.

Ugh.

Was he trying to drive me nuts on purpose. Cause if he was, he was doing a good job. Like a voice in my head wasn't enough. First he's all friendly, then he goes silent and all I'll-be-here-for-you-always then he kisses me, gets angry, teases me, leaves, is nice again and now he's teasing me again _coupled_ with the silent thing. No wonder I have a permanant headache.

'What?' I hissed.

'Nothing.' He snorted. Well I was used to picking up lies from mad and evil scientists. I wasn't fooled by his lame attempt at innocence.

'Okay. When you're ready to tell me how, by any stretch of the imagination, nothing relates to me walking away from you, come talk to me. Nudge. You done?'

I didn't even bother to look back to see his expression (no doubt pissed off) I walked over to Nudge and bent over her. She looked faintly troubled but she basically had this confused stare on her face. We seemed to be pulling that a lot lately. This on the run thing sucked. Especially with new non-human humans, that were super strong and Fang and puberty and

_**MAX**_

Speaking of the devil.

_**MAX-YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE! MORE ARE COMING!**_

Crap. Four letter word, four thousand definitions. This was definitely far up on that list of the worst. I barked orders.

'Nudge, forget the thing, more are coming. Move, move, move! Fang? Get your butt up there before I get it up there for you.'

I took Nudge's hand and together we soared upwards. I know what your thinking, two beautiful girls with wings streaking towards the sun, hair streaming behind them. Well, apart from the whole hair-could-house-several-rats-and-various-other-things the sky being a strange puke coloured yellow didn't help.

We gotta get out of here.


	5. Soaring Eagles?

Chapter 5:

Hey guys, I think I forgot the disclaimer last chappie so here it is...

**Disclaimer:**

Dear Santa,

This year, I have been a very good girl and could I please pretty please have Maximum Ride for Christmas.

Santa:

No. JP Owns it.

I WILL REPLY TO ANY REVIEW THAT DOES NOT CONSIST OF LOVE IT OR UPDATE SOON. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO REPLY TO THOSE. READ LAURA'S REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION. :p

**LAUREN OR LAURA: **that is my name for you know cuz i can never remember. If i call you something else by mistake please try to keep in mind the fact that I am possibly the worst person with names. Like, a couple of weeks ago, I got my OWN FREAKING NAME WRONG. So forgive me. I just checked the reviews and your name is apparantly Laura. Cheers for this girl.

Anyway, to reply, THANKYOU. I was gonna keep her flicking her ponytail but I thought wait, she wouldn't have smooth flicky hair. So yeah. This chappie isn't as funny, but you have to read to find out.

EVERYONE ELSE THANKYOU TO YOU GUYS TOO!

**keep the reviews coming! **

**Can everyone please read the below:**

I used Fang's POV here to make it more interesting and like, up the romance a bit. But it doesn't use I, it uses the same style as the book with FANG THOUGHT (see book 3)

I am trying to update more. Yay for updates. By the way I found two funny new stories.

BLACK OBLIVION (whatever95)

and FANG BECOMES A MAN (sunshinerosesandDEATH) it isn't as gross as it sounds but I was laughing so hard there were tears down my cheeks.

Sarcasm and Suspense are cool. Alliteration is not. Anyway, in this chapter there is not much, basically a filler, but read it, cuz if you skip it you will be confuzzled. And I just realised that I am like, another Nudge. MY ANs are So long. Oh my God i should shut up now. Just one more thing:

I WROTE IGGY AND MY COMPUTER'S DICTIONARY SUGGESTED FIGGY! LOL TO THE MAX!!

(see book two)

ANYWAIIZ ON WITH THE STORY FINALLY.

* * *

Max POV

News Flash. Flying in a hurricane with four kids younger than you, an annoying brother and a talking dog is _not_ fun. Being soaked to the bone, freezing cold, wearing nothing but torn rags and trying to land but not being able to is _definitely_ not fun. I'd been tossed into Fang's way and had him smirk at me more times than I could count and the voice spouting advice in the form of Hallmark card excerpts did not help. Not that you would know.

_**When the storm comes in, celebrate your adversity, for it is the eagles that soar while the small birds take cover.**_

_What the heck does that mean?_

_**Think about it Maximum.**_

_I don't have time to think about it. I'm in a freaking hurricane, trying to stay alive. I'll decipher fortune cookie quotes later._

Wait a second. It is the eagles that soar. We have eagle DNA. So what he meant was that we had to take advantage of the storm, while the human-wannabes sheltered.

_**Exactly, Max. They are weaker in the storm. Use that, and find somewhere safe and hidden.**_

Okay rewind a bit, just in case you haven't figured out that that was what we were doing. The sky was a strange puke coloured yellow. Almost green. For you guys who flunked basic geography that meant a hurricane was about to start. Unfortunately for us, we had two choices. Go back down to the human-wannabes that were stronger than flyboys, or fly in a hurricane. We chose the second option.

So now we were trying to land. Note the word trying. Every time we angled our wings downwards, we were pushed back by updrafts. I was grinding my teeth again. At this rate, by the time the day was over they would be worn down to stumps

Angel giggled. 'What is it with everyone laughing at me today?' I questioned.

'Maybe you're just weirder than usual' Iggy replied. For some reason that annoyed me. Like I wasn't as normal as him? The blind bird-kid. Huh. I'd had enough of this.

'I'm gonna go ahead and find a place to land' I muttered. Not to Fang. I still wasn't speaking to him. Wait, technically you can't speak to Fang. Let's rephrase that. I wasn't giving him a chance to laugh at me. Angel giggled again and sighing, I pushed into my own personal warp drive.

Leaving them behind.

A good idea?

I think not.

* * *

Fang was pissed. Max just took off like that leaving the flock. Sure, she was going to find shelter, but couldn't she have had patience and gone with the flock. Not everyone had super speed like her.

On the other wing, maybe that was her point. To get away from everyone and not give them a chance to tease her anymore. Max was his best friend, but sometimes it was just so much fun to see her so exasperated. Huh. Big words Fang. Anyway, it was just a splash of colour in their otherwise grey life.

Well to him, Max was the colour in his life. Even when she wasn't angry. Just when she laughed. She was the only one who could make him smile.

'Fang!' Iggy's exclamation snapped him out of his trance. 'Behind you'

In their life, when someone said that, you spun around with the best punch you could muster up. So that was what he did. Followed by a roundhouse and an uppercut to the cheek. The flyboy fell to the town below, smoking as he went.

Fang felt vaguely sorry for the poor bugger down there that was going to get hit by a lump of metal with wings, but he didn't have time to think about it as another three Flyboys launched themselves at him.

And _that_ was exactly why Max shouldn't leave.


	6. The Broken Bag

Heyaah guys! I am sticking with my update every day plan. Yay for me. Anyway,** I NEED YOUR HELP! you know the evil human-wannabe's? Do you guys have any ideas for what they could be called. I need both an actual name that the voice tells max and Gazzy's name. THANKYOU! I WILL PUT YOUR NAME IN THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Speaking of which...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't on Max Ride. Or the voice. etc etc. I own human-wannabes but in the future a lucky someone will own their name. (SEE ABOVE)

:) I have no more to say. I don't want to do a Nudge like last chappie so I'm gonna shut up. By the way, can you guys tell me if you read the recommended stories?? REVIEW!

**BY THE WAY! i just had to mention the fact that out of 1036 hits, only 15 people reviewed. in like, a whole week. Please review!**

**PLEASE?** -gives bambi eyes-

**Lauren- **Thankyou, alot of chapters, but the pace will pick up now. Like, action kinda thing, you know? wait. Your name is Laura. I think . YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

**BabySuni-**You probably won't read this but the next chapter, I will make as unboring as I can in honour of you. If you do read this, can you review and give me suggestions on how to improve please? And I appreciate your opinion. Now i think of it, you're right. There isn't enough action. Thankyou..

* * *

Chapter 6:

Okay, here I was, out of the hurricane, finally in sunshine and pretty clouds. Well, not pretty if you happen to fly through them, which was what I just did. But you get the idea. Even though I was soaking wet, I wasn't flying in a storm anymore, which was the important thing. Hopes were high. Hopes for finding shelter that is. So you can probably understand how I felt when the voice told me to fly back. Um, not the flying bit. But you get the idea.

_**Max, you must return.**_

_And why? _People thought I was insane? Wait 'till they met the voice in my head. I mean, I may _look_ crazy when I do some of the things I do, but most of the time it's the voice that told me to do them. Like, take this for instance. Mr. Voice up there compared us to eagles; the evil human-wannabe's to sparrows and told me to fly _against the wind_ in a hurricane.

_**They're called-**_

_I don't care what they're called. All I __need__ to know is how to defeat them._

Oh, the shock the horror. Maximum interrupted her voice. Well, I didn't care if I was being rude. I was in a really bad mood. And you do _not_ want to be near me when I am in a bad mood.

So, of course, my bag chose that moment to break. Not the usual strap frayed. Or zipper broken.

Nope.

When my bag broke, the whole base fell off, allowing a unique mixture of cans, water bottles, documents and other articles to rain down on poor unsuspecting Sweden. Yup, you heard right. Sweden. We were headed to Eastern Europe, incase you missed out on that tiny bit of information.

Currently, instead of flying back into the hurricane for whatever reason, I was rescuing dog food, canned beetroot, packages of hotdogs and pieces of paper. And incase you've never tried throwing a piece of paper from a second story building I will tell you this. It floats slowly. While zigzagging from side to side. So basically I was chasing after _a lot_ of pieces of paper. Important pieces of paper. That we could not lose.

I was swooping backwards and forwards, spiraling wildly to catch the papers, all while holding several cans in my arms along with a torn backpack, and trying to put it all together, without losing papers. Every time I caught one, a can would drop from my arms. If I had time and my arms weren't _full_ I would be screaming and tearing my hair out. I couldn't have the luxury of screaming either cause I was holding my hoodie in my teeth.

I'm going to spare you from hearing anymore details about those horrible minutes and skip to me managing to get everything into the backpack, holding it upside down and streaking towards the hurricane like a demented super hero. Oh, but that wasn't the end of it. Hurricanes are windy. Wind causes paper to fly. Catching paper in a windy hurricane with your arms full of bag is not easy.

I think it is safe to say Itex could easily be discovered if someone smart came across those papers. Pity we're in Sweden and the papers are in English. Anyway, I soon saw a black lump of moving figures. I knew this was my flock.

No, not from what they looked like. I could tell it was my flock from the steady stream of deformed metal falling towards poor Sweden. Who must be having a bit of the problem with the number of concussions? You know, from the stuff we kept _dropping_ on them. Streaking towards them, or actually, trying to streak but only managing to wobble, I took out several flyboys by conking them on the head with dear sweet bag.

What? It was the only thing I could do! You try fighting flyboys with a bag in one arm, a hoodie in your teeth and a hurricane raging. Boy, if Fang laughed at me he was so dead. Fortunately, Nudge saw my problem and, well, tried to help me. After several attempts she managed to get the hoodie away from me, take several cans and leave me to fight.

Oh boy. These flyboys were gonna get it. Using my backpack as a club, I mowed down several before coming face with one. Tucking my darling bag under my left arm, I slapped my right hand over his ear as hard as I could. He plummeted to earth, flashing red.

I made my way through the crowd, ducking and punching until I got to my flock, fighting in a circle with their backs against each other. There were only about seven flyboys, one for each of us but I got one extra. I soon took care of him with my bag. _Okaay. _So a broken bag was a good weapon. Hmmm. We'd have to look into that.

The stupid hurricane was starting to die down so we swooped downwards and landed in a cave. I immediately dropped my bag and slumped down next to it. Fang kneeled down in front of me and raised an eyebrow.

'You need a little help with that?' He inquired.

'Not at all.' I replied airily. Unfortunately, my bag falling apart cut me off. You know those corny TV shows where they have a huge birthday present and it opens as all the sides fall down and the present is revealed? My bag kind of did that. Except those presents aren't usually filled with soggy pieces of paper that stick to your skin when you try to pick them up. Or pieces of paper that stick to your face when you move to brush your hair aside. (See aforementioned ponytail).

Fang chuckled and I glared at him. His gaze softened and he reached his hand out. I wanted to swat him away but the look in his eyes stopped me. What did he think he was doing? Reaching up, he gently removed the paper from my face and pushed my hair aside. He looked me in the eyes. And that was when I knew--

'MAX!' Gazzy. Thank God. I hadn't liked where that was going. Even if Fang wanted to talk about the kiss (es) now was definitely not the time. Actually, in a perfect world, never would be the time but the world was not perfect. We were living proof of that.

'Yes Gazzy?'

'Can we go shopping?'

Oh crap.


	7. Sexual Tension

Yay-long chappie –smiles-

That almost came out as long crappie in spell check. LOL

Anywaiiz.

Not much to say here but **please peoples, i need a name for the human-wannabes.**

**And thanks to my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chappies.**

**Chapter 7:**

Max POV:

I've said this before and I'll say it again. Thank God for annoying little brothers. I did not want to go through that again with Fang and Gazzy saved me. Even if we had to go shopping. Besides, I needed a new bag.

'Okay guys, we're going shopping. We need new clothes, I need a new bag and we can restock on some food.'

Getting up, I walked away from Fang. Without looking back. Probably leaving him pissed again.

We arrived at the shopping mall, which of course, had half of France's population in it. Yeah, we were in France now. The whole, blink and you missed Belgium thing. Iggy was looking nervous; his shoulder was touching Gazzy's as he memorized his way. I was walking next to Fang with Angel holding my left hand and Nudge holding Fang's right.

_Fang thinks he feels like your husband._Oh God. Angel. I immediately tensed up and inched away from Fang. He looked up and gave me a lopsided grin and my breath caught in my throat. Looking down, my face heated.

This was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

Iggy and Gazzy POV

'Dude' Iggy said. He was feeling tense because the shopping mall was crowded but he was still enjoying not running for his life.

'Yeah?' Gazzy replied. Gazzy was enjoying it too. Then again it was his idea.

'Can you feel the tension?'

'What tension?'

'Sexual tension you idiot. Fang and Max, it's taking all they've got not to jump on each other.' God. Fang and Max. The two stubbornnest, most paranoid, pessimistic freaks in the world. Neither would admit they were crazy about the other so they were going to spend the rest of their lives avoiding the subject and each other.

'Yeah. Look at them. They're fully tense. And look at Max. Wow, she blushed. I've never seen her blush before.' If Fang had that effect on her, Gazzy didn't think it would be too long before something happened. Something big.

Two human-wannabes strolled into the shopping mall.

That was _not_ what he meant.

Max POV

Crap. Major Crap. Two human-wannabes. Hooray for us. We managed to avoid them for all of two hours. This is what I meant by as soon as we'd touch the ground they'd be onto us.

'U &A guys, we haven't got much of a chance against them one on one and I don't want our pyros to blow up the mall. If the sliding doors don't open in time fly through them.'

One by one, we snapped out our wings and took to the air, not even needing a running start. Sure enough, the sliding doors didn't open. We flew through them. Guess they were only designed to withstand _regular_ humans.

Now we were hunkered down in a cave eating roasted stuff. I won't bore you with the details.

_**Maximum. **_Oh hooray. I don't think I mentioned that I was relaxing. Well, I was relaxing.

_**Maximum, You have to explain the situation to Fang. Tell him that you have to go to Itex in Italy and release the experiments then blow up the building.**_

_Why should I listen to you?_ Of course, resident Voice didn't answer. He liked to do things the hard way.

'Max?' Fang's exasperated voice snapped me out of my Voice-induced reverie.

'What?' I asked him testily.

'I was talking to you.'

'Well my voice was talking to me.' How strange does that sound? I was immediately defensive.

'I've put the kids to bed. But you looked like you wanted to talk to me earlier.' See what I mean by he knows me better than I know myself.

'Um, yeah. We have to go back.' I confronted. Little Miss Tactful, that's me. Silence from Mr. Unemotional over there. I went on. 'The voice said there's a new director and she's gonna wipe the world and just leave whitecoats'. And it's as simple as that.

'Max, we can't leave, the kids deserve a break.' Whoa, two sentences, the world must be ending. Oh wait. It was. Not the point.

'What? So we just leave and let them kill everyone.'

He snorted. 'No, I'm just saying wait a bit. His endless patience finally drove me over the fine line that I have between mild pissed off-ness and fury.

'Oh, so we just kick back and relax, send the whitecoats an email telling them to put off ruling the world for a couple of weeks.' I snapped. 'Not that they'll agree, so we'll be chilling on a tropical island somewhere, drinking coconut milk while the rest of the world is dying because you wanted to take a break.'

Before, our voices had been low, to not give away our position. Now we were shouting at each other. Too mad to care. My words dripped with sarcasm. Jerk! How could he just undermine me like that? He used to back me up, no matter what. My absolute total best friend, even if everyone else disagreed I could count on him. Lately we'd been drifting further apart, especially since the flock had gotten back together.

Fang was shouting now. I don't think he cared that we'd woken the flock up. Angel was sobbing into Nudge's side, Iggy was looking sad and my Gasman was trying to look brave but had tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly, I hated Fang for making them feel like this.

'How can you keep doing this? Yeah, your voice wants you to save the world, but have you thought about us, about how we feel. Not that we have feelings of course. To you, we're just robots. Like you'd care.'

Nudge gasped at that.

I just gaped. My mouth dropped open, as my heart was ripped apart. I flew at him and hit him hard across the cheek. I barely registered the shock in his eyes, and I was pushing him against the cave wall, snarling. I didn't now what I was doing. Wait, yes I did.

I was kissing him, hard.

Fang POV:

She was kissing him. But it wasn't tender. Or even passionate. It was angry. He could feel her fury. Oh Jeez. Her lips were pressing against his with bruising pressure and his knees nearly buckled. It was all he could do to stop himself shaking with desire. Something changed right them. The kiss turned tender and her lips began moving against his hesitantly.

Max POV:

He was kissing me back. After that I lost all course of thought. Thoroughly distracted. This was Fang. My best friend. He swept his tongue against my bottom lip gently, rubbing softly, asking for entrance. I was practically vibrating with pleasure and I could feel Fang shaking against me. His hands were flat on my back, thumbs rubbing gentle circles while my hands tangled in his hair. My tongue rose to meet his and I actually sighed. Finally we broke apart, breathing raggedly. I stared into his eyes and saw an emotion I'd never seen there before. But I didn't want to think about it yet. 'Cause I knew that when I did, I would leave. So, when he leaned down and captured my lips again, I didn't stop him.

Fang POV:

He kissed her again. This kiss was more tender and soft. A thousand feelings behind it. He poured out his emotions into her, years of holding back waiting for this moment. Passion, longing, desire for forgiveness and love. But when he pulled back he saw pain in her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she whirled, jumped out of the cave, her beautiful dappled wings lifting her up, before she even hit the ground.

She took his heart with her.


	8. Then Silence

Hey guys,

UBERLONG CHAPTER!!

ITS EARTH DAY TODAY-LOL

sorry I didn't update earlier, we went away for the weekend. I'm giving u 2 chappies today to sorta make up for it.

By the way, if u noticed, I deleted the prologue. I think it was stopping people from reviewing my story, cuz it was a really boring prologue. LOL. I don't think anyone actually liked it, even me.

**Replies:**

maxridelvr357: YAY: I FIGURED OUT HOW 2 USE LINKS-CHEERS- anyway, thanks  
THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED 2 U for ur idea of having it in the flock's POVs. Thanks.  
It was hard but erm insightful.

Ina Beana: THANKS

Laura.S-x: Hey! I GOT UR NAME RIGHT. ANyway, Thanks. I've always wanted someone to do that, but I've never found a fanfiction that actually used that so I thought, might as well use it myself. Lol. Yea she ran away, but he's gonna go after her. (SEE BELOW) Yea, sexual tension, lol. About the ages, they're almost sixteen. I think I mentioned it somewhere. The human wannabes are sorta things that look like geeky humans but are really strong. REad chapter three for a better description. I STILL NEED A NAME!  
And I'm a girl. And about the updating, see above.

Mrs.SophieCullen: Um, I will?

CITCAT826: Thank u! u remind me of my best friend, her nick-name is kit-kat!

Angel-Jade666: THANKS for trying. Lol. thanks for reviewing in general actually.

**_READ THIS!!_**

**_READ THIS!!(I'm talking about what's under this!)_**

**_READ THIS!!_**

**_READ THIS!!_**

**_READ THIS!!_**

**_its right under here_**

**_READ THIS!!_**

**_Okay, i'm assuming ur gonna read it to make me shut up. Please do. REad it i mean! its really IMPORTANT_**

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_READ IT NOW  
ITS AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!** BUT**

**a)I still need a name for human wannabes, see chappie three for what they are.**

**b) seeing as i gave u 2 chappies, i need TEN reviews for the next chapter, five for each chappie. THANKS! i won't review till i get that by the way!**

Thanks

The reason i need this many reviews is that out of 1071 hits only 25 people reviewed. That is just sad. Once again, thankyou to those who actually bothered, it was really nice of you.

About my spelling (noones complained about that yet, but they will soon) if stuff is misspelled, it might be cause i live in Australia and I spell stuff differently to people in the UK and America. Sorry if that confuses slash bothers u but i can't change it. Once i was like, pep talking my self to make myself spell colour as color but couldn't do it. SORRY!

AnD **SPOILER FOR MAX RIDE 5 DO NOT READ IF U GET OFFENDED OR WATEVER:**

**SPOILER BEGINS:**

In an interview with James Patterson he says, and i quote:

THE QUESTION: Any romance for Max or Fang in Book 4?

THE ANSWER: Uhh, yeah. They're starting to get together those two. I can't leave them alone for a minute. And it keeps percolating right into book five. Percolating means delaying or preparing for by the way.

EXCITING!! Anyway

**SPOILER ENDS--**

This is in the POVs from the rest of the flock. LOL Its cuz one of my reviewers asked.

**Disclaimer: All I own at the moment is my own body, several mandarin seeds and my treasured ipod. Max Ride was not included in that list. I don't even own the idea for this chapter. THAT belongs to **maxridelvr357 . **How sad!**

This is gonna be fun –goes away into corner to evil laugh about embarrassing Max and Fang- MUAHAHAHA. Okay. I'll stop now…ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 8:

Gazzy POV:

Ewww. They were fully staring into each other's eyes. Disgusting. Gazzy thought it was fully obvious to everyone that they liked each other. He didn't mean that they were all over each other. Not in that way. But the way Fang's eyes sort of went all hazy and his cheeks coloured when he looked at Max. Or the way Max blushed and looked at the ground when Fang gave her his special smile.

The one he saved for Max.

They would stare at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And when they sat next to each other, even though Max was the only one that could make Fang talk (or shout) they didn't need to use words. They sort of just, knew what the other was thinking.

Gazzy didn't know much about love, but from what he had seen, this is what he thought it should be like.

* * *

Nudge POV:

Nudge was excited. They really had to go shopping in France. They had to show the boys all the French pastries, and the French shops. They had to show them the Eiffel Towel. She meant Tower. Even though Max had told Nudge a million times not to use the words _have to_ Nudge still used them. She couldn't wait!

Nudge had been reading stuff online about France. And French words. She decided to ask Gazzy to get Max to let them go shopping. Gazzy was more believable when it came to convincing Max they needed to go shopping.

He came back sooner than they had expected. Maybe Max was in a good mood. Then again.

Gazzy looked sort of shocked, dazed. Yet sorta enlightened at the same time. Come to think about it, Angel had the same look on her face. But more enlightened than Gazzy. Actually, it looked a lot like that of a Mother at a wedding. So proud. Huh. She would get it out of Gazzy later. Actually, Angel. Gazzy was more secretive. Comes of hiding all those bombs with Iggy. Angel grinned.

_It'll be easier to find out than you think._

* * *

Fang POV:

They arrived at the mall and Fang immediately felt claustrophobic. There were so many people, so many possibilities of capture. It was terrifying; he had to get out of there. But then, Max wanted to go so there he was. Like he'd said before, he would follow her into a volcano. A mall wasn't that hard to manage.

Iggy looked scared, he was nudging shoulders with Gazzy as he tried to get his bearings. Nudge was holding Fangs hand on his right and Angel was on Max's left. With a jolt, Fang realized they would look like two parents with children. He smiled inside. That was the future he wanted with Max.

Angel must have told Max what he was thinking because she started, tensed and looked up at him. He shot her a grin and she blushed, looking down at the ground. She sighed and inched away from him.

This was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

Angel POV:

It was so sweet! They were walking next to each other just like parents. Angel was reading the minds of the people around them. They were all thinking what a cute family they Max, Fang and the younger kids were.

Max was tense and trying to inch away from Fang, Fang was thinking about how beautiful Max was when she blushed and they were both fighting reason to convince themselves that it would be okay to kiss. Iggy was right. There was tension. Angel had no idea what SEXUAL tension was but there was definitely the usual kind.

They were both so stubborn, so pessimistic. Trained to examine every situation, to think through the possible incomes, to never give in, even under pressure. Max was so paranoid, she was afraid of what could happen, how vulnerable it would make them, yet another distraction. Fang wanted to convince her, but he too didn't want to open up so fully. He didn't want to 'rip out his heart and give any more of it to Max than he already had.'

He was scared, that was true. Fang had never been scared before as far as Angel knew. Even at the school when they had fights to the death, he had confidence in Max, confidence that they would make it out. But now he didn't want Max to 'reject' him. Angel knew from what Fang called the 'cave incident' that Max had flown away. Maybe that was what Fang meant by reject. Except bigger.

But then two human-wannabes strolled into the mall. Angel sucked in a breath so fast her saliva stuck in her throat and she almost choked. Max was already issuing orders in a quiet voice.

'U &A guys, we haven't got much of a chance against them one on one and I don't want our pyros to blow up the mall. If the sliding doors don't open in time fly through them.'

That was the funny thing about those human-wannabe things. They all looked different. The only things distinguishing them were their watches and greasy hair. But so far, they had only seen males. They'd probably see females soon; it wouldn't take Itex too long. Female, version 2.1 coming to a store near you soon!

* * *

Iggy POV:

One by one, they flew through the sliding doors, with a huge crash, and glass sprayed everywhere, casting dozens of sparkling rainbows over the floor. They gave a whole new meaning to going out with a bang, Iggy thought with a wry grin.

Now they were eating roast pigeon. Fang had caught it, Max had plucked it, and Iggy had cooked it. With various details in between. Delicious, medium rare.

Max stiffened and Iggy immediately whipped his head around looked in her direction. She sighed and gritted her teeth and Iggy knew it was the Voice. Iggy shook his head and lay down, drifting into a light sleep, one ear uncovered, so as to listen out.

He was woken by loud voices. Max and Fang's voices.

'Oh, so we just kick back and relax, send the whitecoats an email telling them to put off ruling the world for a couple of weeks.' Max snapped. 'Not that they'll agree, so we'll be chilling on a tropical island somewhere, drinking coconut milk while the rest of the world is dying because _you_ wanted to take a break.'

Iggy didn't know how Fang could stand it. That was Max's most venomous voice, the one she saved for whitecoats. Iggy could practically imagine her face as she hissed in anger. Note the word _practically. _

God he hated it when Max and Fang fought. It affected the whole flock. He wished they would just get over themselves and accept their feelings for each other. The rest of the flock was awake by now. Nudge, Gaz and Angel were all crying softly.

'How can you keep doing this? Yeah, your voice wants you to save the world, but have you thought about us, about how we feel. Not that we have feelings of course. To you, we're just robots, slaves. Like you'd care.'

Ouch. Iggy had to admit, that would've hurt. Even Gazzy had gasped. How could Fang say that? Max practically gave up her own life to look after them, she protected them no matter what, and that was all Fang could say? Couldn't he see how hard Max tried, for all of them. He had thought Max and Fang were so close, he hadn't realized they could even have fights like this. They acted so synchronized most of the time, agreeing on practically everything. Even when they split up, they hadn't shouted in front of the flock.

Then Iggy heard a strange sound, like a hand connecting with flesh. Even as he realized that Max had slapped Fang, he was hearing a different array of sounds.

The sounds of kissing.

After ages of that, and Iggy standing in absolute and total shock, he heard running feet, two pairs of wings opening, a distant thud and a shriek.

Then silence.


	9. Famous Last Words

NO FREAKING WAY! OH MY GOD! I JUST WROTE LIKE, A WHOLE CHAPTER, LIKE NINE HUNDRED WORDS PLUS A SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE AND HAD ALMOST FINISHED REPLYING TO TONS OF REVIEW AND IT DELETED. AND I HAD NOT SAVED. VISUALISE ME PUNCHING THE COMPUTER. OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!

okay, now that that is over, i will be BACK to doing what i was and you know what? stuff the authors note, I'm just gonna reply cause im not FREAKING BOTHERED ANYMORE!

**BY the way please vote on my poll and also, I am now a beta reader, so if anyone needs help? Yeah. **

**Laura.S-x:** LAURA, this is the second time i reply to you so yeah, real annoying. About the already reviewed thing, its becausei deleted one chapter. Sorry. Yeah the shriek and thud thing? you'll see. Thanks and the diff povs thing was maxridelvrs idea.

**xstephstephx:** Thanks, and thanks.

**maximumrideaddict:** THANKYOU

**jennah:** Sorry, im bad at geography and it didn't even cross my mind. If i have a chance, i'll go back and change it to a really bad storm.

**maxridelvr357:** Thanks for reviewing anyway, see above for reason in Laura's review. Sorry. And thanks again for the diff povs idea. DON"T HACK THE COMPUTER.

**tessthedragonfreak:** Basically, Fang and Max fight, Fang accuses max of not caring about the flock, and she gets pissed. Without thinking, she kisses him. He stops being pissed and kisses her back but she gets scared and flies away. Fang follows her. Iggy hears a thud. You will find out what happened in this chapter. So far the human wannabe's are just guys. SO FAR.

**Amethyst-Violet:** Yeah, JP was never specific. My speculations:  
Max: White-collared kite.  
Angel: Gyrfalcon  
Nudge: Harris's hawk  
Iggy: Red tail hawk  
Gazzy: Osprey  
Fang: Great Black Hawk  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

**Amethyst-Violet**: The human wannabes have moving things in their eyes. Unnoticable unless you know its' there and before u ask how max can see into their eyes, they have really good vision.

**2sides2evrystory**: Thanks

**Delilah's Garnet:** THANKS FOR THE NAMES: Yeah pimple faces or human wannabes would be great for taunting. and maybe DEZIMATORS, would be awesome. THANKS AGAIN, next chappie there will be a dedication to you for the names.

**Brooke Walsh:** Thanks, see above, as in RIGHT ABOVE THIS SENTENCE, for the names. THe erasers aren''t called erasers as in pencil eraser's, they're erasers because they kill, or remove. As in another euphemism for expire, retire, remove. etc. NOT PENCIL ERASERS. You will see what i do with max and fang. And they will find the new director, soon. I don't like capturing, cause it slows down the story. Unless you need a reason to bring them to the school. And maybe there will be a Brooke later on, just as a reward for such a long review. And thanks for the piano exam comment, i haven't gotten the result back but when i do, i'll tell you.

**Dejah:** Yeah, i know, and thanks for liking it THIS MUCH. the fourth book isn't amazing as the others, but i'l l wait till you read it. Yeah, i went here because of lack of MR too. I do try to write like JP, i find that the stories always sound better if they're in the same style as the original. I find it hard to write chapters all the same length, and i end up wanting to end with a good phrase. Like a shriek and a thud. THen silence. LOL. A good cure for writers block is to read alot and brainstorm the most out there random ideas you can think of. Find stuff noone's done before. That's how i get my ideas anyway.

**firefairy2917**: TOO late, sorry, good idea though.

**2sides2evrystory:** THANKS

**Angel-Jade666:** You should review more often, Hint HINT, Anyway, thanks.

SO, HERES MY SHORT VERSION OF THE CHAPTER, SEE ABOVE FOR REASON. SORRY.

* * *

Chappie 14:

I took off, soaring low over the trees, trying to blend in with shadows. Yes, that is the way my mind works. That kiss had opened a gate to all sorts of deep feelings the great Maximum Ride didn't usually feel and I wanted to close that gate again. . It just hurt too much, to look into his eyes and see so much emotion, after what he had said. I wasn't ready for this. Stupid bird-kid uncontrollable emotions towards tall, dark and handsome idiot best friends. I was so caught up in fluently (and colourfully) insulting Mr. Unemotional that I didn't see the dark shadow catching up to me until it passed over me.

Now when your flying, and you're gonna have to take my word for this, when a shadow suddenly passes over you, you don't duck and run, you duck and dive.

I muffled any sounds a normal person would have made and casually plummeted downwards, trying to make it _look_ like I was meant to be randomly diving down at a forest somewhere in Northern France. And no, it was not a bird. Birds don't have wingspans that are fourteen feet wide.

I shot towards the trees at more than 200 miles per hour and hit the ground running. I dodged between the trees silently, weaving skillfully. Aftera close-encounter with a nearby tree. I immediately took off into the undergrowth, ducking and weaving between bushes. Or rather, that's what I _would _have done. What stopped me, you're probably asking. Well, what stopped me was someone catching hold of my wrist. I shrieked and whirled.

I spun around with my other fist ready and yanked the attackers hand behind his back.

He kneed me in the stomach and pulled me into a headlock.

I sighed, resigned.

'Fang'

Now, Fang and I are pretty evenly matched when it comes to fighting, growing up together, being taught to fight by the same person, la-di-dah. But you didn't think I was giving up that easy.

I jumped up, with a snap kick into his thigh and a pinch onto the hand holding me. And bolted. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back against him, my head tucked under his chin. We fit together so perfectly. I shook my head slightly to get rid of that thought.

'DONT run away from me', he hissed. 'Why were you crying?'

No, not this, not another heart-on-the-sleeve, touching conversation. I hated these. Insult Anne about her childhood? That I could do. Talk to Fang about the whole you and me thing? Not so much.

I groaned softly, sinking down slowly with my back against the tree. I buried my head in the crook of my arms. He probably sat down next to me, cause his arm was soon around me, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. Not helping. I wanted to hit him and scream that nothing was okay since he kissed me. Well, that was what i thought i wanted. But something in me, deep down, was whispering that what i really wanted was to kiss him senseless. Another head shaking denial incident followed _that_ idea.

I snapped my head up and my eyes met his dark ones. I saw nothing but concern there and that pissed me off to no end.

I growled. 'First you tell me I treat you like a robot. I kiss you then you kiss me back like you actually care after all of that stuff you said. I'm not a toy Fang, and I'm not stupid. You can't drag me around and drop me when you see another girl you like. Your taking advantage of my feelings when you kiss me and it's not gonna work.'

He scowled. I could see disbelieve and denial in his eyes and he suddenly stood. I expected him to leave, and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against the tree. He dragged me up, the bark scraping my back and ruffling my feathers. He kissed me so hard I almost lost control but I managed to not respond.

Fang pulled away, and ran his hands through his thick hair, as if to calm himself . It didn't seem to work. He started to shout.

'God Max, Why don't you get it? I've tried so hard to make you understand, I've tried to talk, tried to wait but I'm sick of it. Why won't you listen? I love you!'

WHOA! Did not expect that. MAJOR heart stopping incident. I gaped, and leant back against the tree. A few tears escaped me again.

'Fang,' I began. 'You know i love you. If you don't, you could easily take the prize for most oblivious moron since Jeb. But it won't work. We've been dodging Itex and whoever else for ages now, and their snapping at our heels. Literally, with the erasers. When you kiss me, hell, when you come _near _me, i can't think straight. And that's not good. We need clear heads to fight, Fang, we need logic to _survive._ This is a distraction, and a big one. It could be used against us, anything could happen.'

'So you're scared?' He asked softly. I could see something in his eyes behind the whole Fang face and I couldn't tell what it was. Almost longing, hurt and denial. But that wasn't important. Fang, the guy who was afraid to open his mouth and talk was calling _me a coward_!

I growled, and pushed him to the ground. Stepping over, i flicked my hair, and yes I HAD washed it, and started to walk away. But before i did, I spun on my heel, pushed Fang, who had started to get up, back onto the ground and lent over.

My lips almost touching his, I glared into his smouldering eyes. 'Maybe, I am a coward' I hissed against his mouth, 'But it's gotten me this far, and it's gonna get me further.'

Well, let's hear it for paranoia, guys. I took off, flapping hard, pushing into superspeed almost instantly, worried about the flock.

I got back and saw all four sleeping peacefully, Total and Akila curled between them. I smiled slightly as Iggy greeted me with a nod. He knew better than to mention before and rolled over, snoring almost instantly. Looking around, I saw that we couoldn't have chosen a better place to spend the night. The cave was almost hidden by the shadow of the cliffs opposite and the moon was covered with grey clouds.

It was about time things started looking up.

Famous last words.

* * *

Please review!

I know you might not be bothered, lah-di-dah but PLEASE.

Seriously, if everyone who read reviewed it would be so awesome. Even if its just one word like BOO or Yay.

JUST PLEASE

It only takes a minute or less of your life.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	10. Wish them Luck, They'll need it

* * *

Heyaah guys:

**READ CHAPTER NINE BFORE YOU READ THIS!!**

**ITS NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE ANYMORE!!**

I had to put up this filler chapter as the other chapter was not displaying and noone could read it:)

well anyway, its really short but NECESSARY

don't complain

* * *

The director paused in her styling of the barbie's hair to give the tallest whitecoat a shrewd glance. Sending thoughts to nanoprocessers that documented instructions on a tall white screen, she smiled slightly, revealing a gaps where teeth had not yet grown.

"We have finally achieved the creation of female dezimators" rolled across the screen, at a speed too fast for anybody less intellegent than the scientists to read. "We will begin the final attack on Experiments 238-44 in 17 hours. Their time is running out"

A long wail echoed down the corridor as a female dezimator dealt Omega another stunning blow.

Anne came into the room and opened her mouth as if to protest.

"There will be no changes. Wish them luck," the words rolled across the screen again.

"They'll need it."


	11. Dirty Tricks

Hey guys- its Ally here, with only a fraction of my fingers and toes left, cause they have all dropped off due to frostbite

Hey guys- its Ally here, with only a fraction of my fingers and toes left, cause they have all dropped off due to frostbite. I know that its only like-seven degrees, but I am SUCH a baby when it comes to the cold, honestly, it'll be like-um-twenty five degrees (celcius) and I'll say something like I'm freezing. I've got six layers on my bed, not counting the quilt. Anyway, my conscience developed a strong sense of justice suddenly and started pestering me with the fact that I haven't updated in decades. Not really, I just had a problem with the internet and my laziness. And I also recently realised that I am quite Nudgelike in my talking and authors notes, and have trouble realising that I should stop talking…Probably half of the people who read my story don't read my authors notes, they're like, miniature epics. And I like, really have to, like, stop using the word LIKE. ON WITH THE (about to be long) STORY 

And I have no internet, cause we're getting wireless, so even though I am writing this on the ninth, you won't get it till like, the thirteenth. Unless, of course, I am bothered to go to the library and upload there. Will do. And I'm listening to Wanna Ride, which is an awesome song, by the way…I'm adding this sentence on the tenth, and in exactly fifty-four minutes I will be walking to the library in order to upload this…Oh, more updates on the internet status, the library has blocked fanfiction, even though it doesn't block fictionpress. UNFAIR. Anyway, I have to wait for two more days. …One more day to go…FINALLY

* * *

Chapter (I don't actually know, due to aforementioned lack of internet).

_It was about time things started looking up._

_Famous last words._

Fang soon landed softly behind me, the ground letting up a miniature mushroom cloud around his feet. I turned away and sat with my legs hanging over the cliff, swinging gently. He sat beside me and as I caught his eye, he blinked sleepily at me. My heart clenched painfully at the pain in his eyes. We didn't need words and his silence had already let me know he hadn't given up. Maybe I shouldn't have said that whole I love you thing, but I am female. And the as the typical female (with a few bells and whistles) I couldn't help but imagine myself with the perfectly handsome man (Fang), being beautiful.

_You are beautiful Max._

_Thanks Angel. _I couldn't help but smile a little at that comment, nothing like a six year old Angel to boost your ego. But then, cause it was us, I had to stiffen. Seriously, it was getting cliché, the whole sensing danger in quiet moments. I slowly straightened and stood up, my back rigid, eyes narrowed. I did a slow 360 scan, taking in the surroundings, and on my second circle I spotted two dark shapes smoothly scaling the side of our little cliff hideout.

I let out a soft whistle under my breath and the rest of my flock shot up, immediately alert. I let a wisp of pride float through my heart. Obviously, we couldn't fly off again, cause that would've been too easy. By the time we had picked up packs and taken off, our Dear Dark Shapes would have reached our cave. Instead I motioned for my flock to get behind me and Fang and we stood together, looking pretty intimidating if I do say so myself.

And then I heard the click that I had only heard once before and everything moved into fight mode. The two Pimple Faces launched themselves over the edge of the cave and landed heavily infront of us, skidding slightly. They locked into position. I glanced at Fang and he nodded back at me. We turned so our backs were pressed against each other and stood, waiting for the first attack. PF1 whirled and shot his fist towards me, and I flipped of Fangs back and launched a spinning kick at his neck, missed, and hit his ribs instead. He hacked twice, and came after me again.

Did I mention how much I hated these guys? I thought so. Well, not only is there the whole practically invincible thing, they don't seem to realise when they are clearly not wanted. I could see Iggy working on something behind but couldn't afford to concentrate on him for more than a millisecond.

'Max!', Nudge sounded scared and in the instant I turned to look at her, PF1 caught me under the jaw with a strong punch. I bit my lip and blood trickled out, filling my mouth with the foul coppery taste. These things were trained to sense openings in an opponents defence, not like flyboys who basically wouldn't recognise an opening if it kicked their butt. Of course, because God forbid we should have an easy time out of defeating opponents, they have to make them super humans as well. But then again, I would still rather these guys than _Gyoza._

My not-so-friendly PF1 had crisply kicked me on the thigh, when I was slowly began to realise that this whole back to back thing was seriously slowing us down. I hissed Fang's name, and he nodded back at me.

'Break?'

'Yep.'

We broke apart and I immediately jumped onto the back of PF1, at the same time driving an elbow into his kidney area. I lifted my arm and smashed my fist into the area just above his cheekbone, and he launched a kick aimed at my ribs. But dear Jeb trained Maxie, and Maxie doesn't give up that easy. I blocked the kick and slammed my palm against his ear, spun, with my boot aimed at his, um, sensitive area. He sank to the ground and I kicked at the base of his spine, rendering him unconscious.

'Ooh, dirty tricks, Max.' I shot a wasted death glare at Fang, and swore at a volume only he (and Iggy) could hear. He chuckled lightly.

And so, skipping the whole staring down at disabled enemy, I went to help Fang with PF2. Except he had already finished. Poor not-so-innocent Pimple Face 2 was crumpled on the ground in a strange twisted position that looked like an extra from a yoga demonstration movie.

I sighed, just a little pissed off that we couldn't get a moment of peace. I folded my legs and sank down next to the cave wall tilting my head back to lean against the rock. I closed my eyes, immediately feeling my other senses heighten. This was what Iggy felt down all the time. I let my mind wander, relying on Fang to watch for more Pimple Faces. Sorry, Decimators.

Fang POV

Max looked majorly pissed, and she sank down next to the wall, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Max did a really good job as leader and she deserved some rest. Fang dropped to the ground near the cave entrance with one eye on Max and the other watching for more attacks.

He watched as her mouth quirked, then her jaw tense as she gritted her teeth.

Voice.

Max POV

_**Fang thinks you deserve some rest.**_

My mouth quirked at the thought. Fang thought I needed rest. It was kind of sweet, I guess, in a weird way. What really amused me was that he acted all tough and manly and then he thought I needed rest, just like a mother bird. Mother _bird._

_**He really cares about you, you know. He loves you.**_

Okay, that just ruined it. I gritted my teeth as the stupid voice ruined my relaxation time, _again. _Stupid. Stupid. How could I have not seen where that was going.

_**You can be with him, you know, it's not going to slow you down. On the contrary, I believe it will help you. **_

Fang POV

'I don't freaking care what you 'believe'! You're one of them and what you believe has practically killed us a million times. You don't believe in freedom, you don't believe in justice, and you don't believe in giving me the privelige of an existence without a voice in my head. Do you what it's like to run for your life? Do you know what it's like to have to fight to the death in front of stupid followers and clones of yourself. _Do you know what it's like to fall in love with your best friend, who, incidentally, you have known all your life, and then not be able to even be with him because your afraid of what scientists and their beliefs will do next?'_

' It's not gonna slow us down? Try, we won't hurt you because of it. Or, we won't use one of you to get to the other. I mean, honestly, you think I don't want to tell the guy I love him? Every time he kisses me I break off a piece of his heart cause I'm scared of what could happen, and you think I'm worried it will _slow us down?_ What sort of robot do you think I am? Why don't you freaking _get it?'_

Oh God.

Max POV

Oops, did I say that aloud?

Crap.

Rest of Flock's POV

Wow

Max POV

'Max. Talk.' Fang motioned with his head towards the wood that led off from the side of our cave. Of course, he's back to the one word sentences.

'Fang, we can't leave the flock, with those things out there.'

'Ig. Bombs.' Yep, back to the one word sentences.

'Fang'—

'_Now, Max.'_ Wow, two words. And the italics are impressive. Okay, Max stop, worse things to worry about now.

When we reached the wood, he stopped and turned to look at me. I was frozen, literally. His eyes were like anchors, holding me to the ground. Or rather, pulling the ground away from me. When he opened his mouth, and said my name, it caught me like the downward curve on a rollercoaster.

'Max'. He shook his head slightly as if to get rid of a thought. And then he took my face in his hands and kissed me so sweetly I thought I might faint. His thumb rubbed light circles on my cheek. My arms moved up his chest of their own accord and twined around his neck, fingers moving up to tangle in his thick, too-long hair. We broke apart, breathing raggedly.

'Please, Max. I _need _this. I love you. No, I'm _in_ love with you.'

'I really want this too Fang, but what if something—

I couldn't really finish that sentence, cause Fang's lips were in the way. They moved softly, gentle and pliant. Pretty much convincing me by making me forget any arguments against his idea.

'Max, we have to try. You can't know that they'll use it against us. And how could they? By capturing one of us? We would have tried to rescue the other anyway. We're best friends, now all that's different is that we kiss each other.' He had a point there. Oh, one other difference. Fang was more emotional when he was convincing me to kiss him. Not that I needed any other convincing there.

I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground.

Fang POV.

She looked like an angel right then. Her beautiful face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with a happiness that Fang had not seen since, well, never. Gorgeous thick hair hung over her shoulders and he reached up to brush some out of her face. But it really made no difference because straight after that she pushed his shoulders down into the ground and pressed her lips to his. Similar to last time she had done that, except this time it was passion, not anger. And then she stopped. Fang moaned in protest and earned himself a wicked grin.

'Hey, Nick' She said, looking for all the world like a peppy blonde cheerleader. He raised his eyebrows in response.

'I had an idea.'

'You were _thinking _while kissing me.'Fang wasn't shocked, well, not really. He sat up slowly.

'Wrong way round. Your kissing helped me think.' He motioned for her to continue. Her stradelling him with that stupid evil grin on her face wasn't helping his patience.

Max POV

'If we use the laptop to search for local Itex corporations, we'll find the ones that haven't shut down recently, and then we can shut them down. Personally. It's got to be them that's behind these things.'

Fang grinned, and I smiled even wider, proudly.

_**Good thinking, Maximum.**_

'Oh, and my voice says good thinking, so', I pointed a finger at Fang, 'That means it's a good plan.' I frowned slightly, daring him to argue. He didn't. I got up, and started to amble back to camp, jumping lightly over roots. I didn't think it had taken us so long to get here, but that was probably cause I was so stressed not to talk to Fang. Now, I actually wanted to get somewhere quickly. Everytime I jumped, the back of my hand brushed the back of Fang's scarred one. Even though you could probably see that as warning, I still jumped when his rough fingers curled around mine. I glanced up and smiled at him. The look in his eyes made me blush but I spied the camp. Using that as an excuse, I unhooked our fingers. I mouthed the word 'Kids'.

Not that secrecy was very effective with a mindreader in the family, but it would buy us some time, at least.

We sat down next to wall, and Fang nodded a silent thanks to Iggy. I opened the laptop, and typed in the password, my fingers flying across the keyboard with urgency. I handed the keyboard to Fang, who had, in fact, finished his silent sign conversation with Mr. Tall(er), Blonde and Sarcastic on the other side of the cave. His fingers flew even faster than mine, even without my patented urgency fuel. Extra Adrenaline included.

Only about two minutes had passed when he nodded in satisfaction. I leaned over, bracing my arm on the other side of his lap. I could feel my hair stir with each breath he took. Reading through the article, I slowly began to smile. I had a plan. For real, this time.

'You have a plan?' Fang questioned. I nodded.

'It's pretty simple really.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. We blow them up.'

'That's _it_?'

'Yeah, we don't really have much of a choice, they have seventy of those Decimator things.'

From across the cave, Iggy started to nod. 'Makes sense. And let me guess: I'm making the bomb.'

I smiled slightly. 'Yeah I thought you would enjoy it. But if you don't like that, we'll get Nudge to break in and deal with it from there.' I felt Fang smile into my hair. Unfortunately, Iggy didn't. Before he started to protest, I stopped him.

'Just joking, Ig. If you could make the bomb that'd be great.'

So of course, we woke up the rest of our miniature army and explained that we had a plan that consisted entirely of the words 'We blow them up'. And our miniature army agreed. With a few embellishments that mostly involved the flock using their powers. Of course, all the embellishments were added under the pretext of finding the building's weakest spot. And somehow, Nudge managed to find the building plans. It had pretty high ceilings so as long as we stayed in the air the whole time, we'd be fine. Easy to say, not so easy to do.

'So plan is, we break in using Nudges whole metal thing. Angel distracts the guards. We find the control room, Gazzy clouds up the room so camera's can't see us, we plant the bomb and we get out, watching poor little Itex joint get blown. You with me?' Chorus of yeahs and nods.

Mother (well, actually father) bird had something to add:  
'Guys, we should sleep, we'll need energy tomorrow.'  
And then mother (father) bird strolled over to me and whispered four words:  
'Night, Max. Love you.'  
Then mother (father) bird kissed me on the forehead, turned around, and lay down.

But I was still on watch. We couldn't let down our guard, _ever._ Cause that's just us.

That's just the freaks that we are.

* * *

Hmmm. I dunno? Is it finished? _I _think it is. But of course, the decision is really up to you guys. REVIEW and tell me if I should end the story there. The purple button action sequence will take a maximum of one minute.


	12. Decision

Okay Guys, I have come to a decision. That was exactly where I had planned to end the story from the beginning, HOWEVER, I realised that that little thing about the director opened alot of new, um, ideas? So I will be making a sequel called 'What about now?' but I will plan it before writing so I don't get writer's block. It will be around the same length in chapters as this one, but I'm gonna have longer chapters. :) Wish me luck and tell me what you think.

* * *

Now, to reply to reviews.

**rach cullen:**See above, I hope I satisfied you on both counts.

**2sides2evrystory:** Don't worry, i'll continue, and the fax? anything but cliche.

**ZanaLuvs2Read:** Sucking up is good. It gets you places. Oh, and please don't imagine the double meaning in that. Totally unintentional. Read above.

**Ruby-Pheonix:** There's gonna be.. oh stuff it, read up there.

**kashiena:** I am making a sequel :) And by the way? Who ever said it was Itex? I mean, sure they _thought_ it was Itex.

**Laura.S-x:** Yay, my fave reviewer. Love you. And yeah, the ending line? Planned it from the beginning. I'm not gonna do an epilogue, but a sequel. The epilogue would probably go as well as the prologue, if you know what I mean. And yeah, I read twilight. BEFORE everyone else got obsessed just so you know. I read it like, a month after it came out. Actually, I'll tell you the story. My friend told me to read it, I read it, read new moon when it came out, then read eclipse when it came out. Six months later everyone is like Oh My GOD twilight and I'm sitting there rolling my eyes going _where the hell were you for the last year or so?_ Anyway, that aside, yeah I have read twilight. I'm thinking of doing a twilight fic, but I want an original idea. And I need to read the books again to check her writing style so I don't start using Max's sarcasm. Have you read the host? Read it, it's quite good. 'The only book with a love triangle in two bodies'.

**maximumluver**:Aw thanks, there's gonna be a sequel.

**barelypassing4sane:** There's a sequel, read above.

**The Flock's Bud:** Thanks for ur supportive and encouraging reviews. Read the paragraph at the top of the page.

**queencleopatra the 2nd**: Wow, cleopatra! Can I call you cleo? I'm half egyptian btw, jst so you know, lol.

**twimo: **Aww, thanks. Well it's true. And read above.

**bahamallama ding-dongs rulz**: There's gonna be a sequel (imagine me dancing around and singing this. Actually don't. I dunno if you can go deaf from imagining horrible noises, but there's always a first time. Best not to take chances.)

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x:** THANKYOU, I think it was my best chappie (in my opinion) cuz I had no internet, so I kept reading it and editing stuff. It's almost a weeks worth of work.

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x: **Might I add that while in chapter two you said that there were many more chapters to review and yet you only reviewed one more time. SHOCKING. No, jk, thanks for reviewing in general.

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x****:** Me likey you very very very much. Thanks for all the reviews.

**krissy-fishy: **Thanks for your i don't know how many reviews. You first gave me the idea of a sequel, so thanks for that.

**Laura.S-x**:Thanks, thanks, thanks, okay, aye aye, thanks, thanks, yep, thanks, yes, will do, (this is for the chapter ten review. )

Okay, I'm gonna give you guys an excerpt from What about now?

_Max POV_

_I could feel something tugging at the edge of my consciousness, pulling. Almost like something I was trying to remember, but somehow, different. Like someone was trying to enter my mind._

.

.

.

_Fang POV_

_He grabbed Max by the waist and twirled her around. He pinned her against the cave wall and grinned. _

_'See, I told you that you loved me this much' He held out his arms wide, 'I knew I was right' _

_But that was when Max's face twisted into a grimace, followed by a sly grin. She brought her face close to his. _

_'You?' She scoffed, 'You don't know anything at all.'_

_Fang thought that if you pressed the rewind button on life you could pinpoint the exact second his heart broke.'_

Tell me what you think. Or is that a bit too depressing. However, might I remind you that I believe in happy endings. So don't get too worried. Oh and read my other two stories, AND REVIEW! tell me if i should continue 'Alive'


	13. Stuff the Sequel

Guess what? I decided to Stuff the Sequel (thus the title). I am just going to continue this story. Thought I'd let you know. Keep your eyes open for the new chapter in the next two days. I have plenty of ideas so it won't be long. BTW it is my birthday on Monday.

Wish me LUCK

Also, look out for a story by me and SunshinerosesandDEATH. Dunno what it will be called, but it'll be up soon.


End file.
